Heaven's Tears
by xianora
Summary: Cagalli left him when he least expected. In this situation, leaving means forever. Will Athrun move on and finally accept that Cagalli will be lost...forever?


This is my first ever Gundam Seed fic! I wish you like this! I know the title is not much connected to the poem and the story but…the rain has double meaning blink. I know I'm not much good at this kind of thing…hehe…

xianora

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Seed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Heaven's Tears**

_xianora_

I looked at your fragile frame

Leaving…leaving forever

I wish I told you

Earlier than today

I never told you

I felt something special for you

Until the day…that day

When you told me you would never come back

I hated myself, my heart

Because it never spoke

Now I look at you

Never to come back by my side again

I wish I could turn back time

So that I can see you once again

So that I can tell you the truth

About how I really feel

Now I turn my back,

The raindrops touching my lips,

I said my final goodbye

Finally accepting that you left me…Forever…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Athrun POV**

It was a sunny day then…when she said goodbye. I don't know but I felt uneasy. I didn't want to let her go.

What's wrong? She's only going home…

But I never knew…the words that escaped her lips that day left an everlasting wound in my heart.

**FLASHBACK**

"Goodbye, Athrun!" Cagalli said in her usual cheery voice.

She turned around never looking back. I never knew that was the last time I will see the cheerfulness in her eyes when she's with me. I never realized that this was the last time I will hear her voice that was full of passion.

The eyes I will next see…full of suffering…pain and sadness.

The voice I always wanted to hear…full of the grief I never knew she feels by that time.

She knew something I don't. And that is what bothered me most.

I called her back…thinking she will never return.

"C—Cagalli?" I called out, my voice, I know, was betraying the nervousness I feel that very moment.

Cagalli looked back with a smile. "What is it?"

"I—I just w—want to say…take care." I said somewhat lamely.

Cagalli just nodded.

I was so surprised when Cagalli ran back to me and embraced me as if not wanting to let go forever.

"Athrun, I'm so happy to be with you."

Those words made my heart beat like mad. I knew there was a meaning behind this statement of hers…I just can point out what it was.

"Bye!" she said for the second time now going inside the car that will get her to her home, Orb.

And I was left there, standing. The uneasiness never ebbing away from my heart.

That night, I couldn't sleep well. I was tossing and turning all night until dawn came. Her face…her smile…it running through my mind all night. Defeated, I stood up and went to breakfast.

The day that came…I will never forget for the rest of my life.

I proceeded to my car to go to my office in the ZAFT force. I was humming a little tune when a reporter on a big screen caught my attention. He said:

"Princess Cagalli Yula Attha of Orb is now lying in her bed with an unknown disease. Her father said that this recessive disease is being passed down every three generations. Unfortunately, Princess Cagalli got it. There is no known cure for this disease. Does that mean they will just let the princess of Orb die?"

I pulled the break hard. The thought hit me, at last.

Was that the thing Cagalli was hiding from me? Her disease? That she's…going to…die?

Without thinking twice, I went to Orb to go see Cagalli. This can't be happening, I said to myself. I tried to make myself believe that what the reporter said was just some crackpot joke. But I know very well that it wasn't. My heart speaks it.

_Cagalli is going to leave me. Her goodbye was…forever…_

I still remember it clearly. The day on her deathbed. I slowly walked near her as if I was in a dream.

Oh, how I wish that was a dream so that I can't feel the pain now.

I leaned close to her face. Her eyes, I saw, were full of anguish and suffering because of her disease.

"A—Athrun…" she managed to utter.

"Shhh…" I said to her, my eyes now welling up with tears. Tears I will shed for no one but her.

"I understand…You didn't want me to know because you don't want me to worry." I whispered to her.

She closed her eyes in pain, physically and emotionally.

Right now, in front of my very face…the one I truly love is dying…slowly. She's slipping away from my gentle touch little by little. I don't want to lose her…ever. I don't want to lose that smile that greets me every time we see each other. I don't want to lose that affection…the passion she feels for me.

But…I know that's impossible. She'll have to leave.

"Cagalli…I—I love you…" I said to her. That was the very first time I said those three meaningful words to her.

We never said it to each other because we know that our feelings are mutual. Even I was startled when those words escaped my mouth. But I didn't held those words back…I knew they were true.

Cagalli smiled her last genuine smile. "Thanks…" she whispered to my ears.

I held her hand as if wanting to reach her soul so that it won't leave…so that it won't let go.

I still remember her last words to me…

"Goodbye, Athrun. I love you."

**END FLASHBACK**

Now I stand in front of her grave. The rain is falling heavily ever since her death.

Does it cry for her? Is it mourning for her death like everyone else?

I looked straight at her grave, staring at her name written on it. My tears blending with the raindrops that fall heavily on my face.

I know I have to accept the truth that she finally left and will never come back to me. I know I have to stop crying and be happy for her because she finally found peace. But what I don't know is if I can do it. I don't know if I can ever let go of her.

But…I have to.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

That's it…the story is finished. This is a one-shot story (Oooh…I didn't know I can make a **_short_** one shot story…I always end up making my stories multi chaptered…hehe). I really hope you like this. Anyway, this story is dedicated to all Rutherford people and this story was made to honor the last day of classes in Masci. I will really miss Rutherford!

_I made this story a tragic story because I was really feeling depressed by the time I finished this. I also have a message in this story for all my classmates in 2- Rutherford…We may mot be together anymore in the next school year…I should accept that and move on. I cried on the last day of classes because I thought I lost you but I was very wrong…You're still with me wherever I go…here in my heart. I will never forget you! I love you Ruthies! Oi mga tao wag nio ako pagtawanan ha…oo sige corny na kung corny pero totoo yung mga sinabi ko. Uki?_

Another thing—my friend miriae told me that Athrun and Cagalli never said "I love you" to each other (it's because they know they love each other so they don't have to say it…they share mutual feelings as all know…) so I used that fact to make this story.


End file.
